Alchimie
by Kumira
Summary: / Situé dans l'épisode 13 / "Leiftan ? Oulah, non, il ne s'y connaît absolument pas en alchimie ! Inutile de lui demander." s'était exclamée Miiko d'un air à la fois amusé et terrifié. Mais, et si Erika n'avait pas posé la question à la kitsune avant de demander l'aide de Leiftan ?


**Notes :** **Cette fan fiction fait référence (et est un spoil partiel) à l'épisode 13. Pour que le scénario soit cohérent, certains morceaux de dialogues ont été repris. Si vous avez Leiftan en CDC, Miiko vous répondra de ne surtout pas aller le voir à cause de ses piètre compétences en alchimie. Mais … et si Erika ne lui avait pas posé la question ? ;)**

.

 **Alchimie**

.

Dans la salle du cristal, Erika pencha légèrement sa tête sur la droite. Apparemment, elle allait devoir se retrouver à fabriquer et à boire une potion … ? La justification de Miiko n'était vraiment pas claire mais la presque-humaine décida de passer outre.

 _Bon, je vais aller demander à l'un des garçons de m'aider._

Erika sortit de la pièce et traversa le corridor des gardes pour se rendre dans la salle des portes.

 _Miiko m'a conseillé de demander à Ezarel, je devrais probablement l'écouter. Enfin, il va déjà falloir que je le trouve …_

Alors qu'elle passait devant la bibliothèque pour trouver le chef de la garde Absynthe, la jeune fille aperçu Leiftan. Il était debout, en train de lire un livre, appuyé près d'une fenêtre dont la lumière faisait légèrement briller ses cheveux blonds. Il avait l'air serein.

Erika n'avait pas souvent l'occasion de lui parler, contrairement à ses interactions avec bien d'autres membres comme Ykhar, Chrome, ou les chefs de garde. La plupart du temps, il était occupé par des missions importantes (ou du moins, Erika supposait qu'elles étaient importantes) et ne faisait que de brèves apparitions. Cependant, ces quelques moments passés en sa compagnie étaient très relaxants pour elle. C'est comme si Leiftan arrivait à lire dans ses pensées et à lui dire exactement ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre, comme la veille, où il avait écouté ses inquiétudes suite à la mission. Enfin … il était tout de même un peu maladroit par moments, c'est vrai. Cette pensée fit sourire la jeune fille. Leiftan était un peu comme une mère parfois, d'ailleurs. Et Nevra aussi, dans un genre un peu différent.

 _C'est la deuxième fois que je compare Leiftan et ma mère. Ça commence à devenir embarrassant, il faut que je me calme !_

Erika tapa doucement ses mains contre ses joues pour se ressaisir et fit quelques pas vers le membre de la garde Étincelante. Elle pensa une seconde après avoir ouvert sa bouche souriante qu'elle aurait peut-être dû le laisser tranquille, pour une fois qu'il n'avait pas l'air occupé.

« Bonjour, Leiftan !

Il leva des yeux surpris vers elle. Son expression redevint cependant bien vite sereine lorsqu'il reconnu son visage. Son sourire était beaucoup plus discret que celui de son interlocutrice, mais il n'en était pas moins tout aussi authentique (en tout cas, c'était comme ça qu'Erika le percevait).

\- Bonjour, Erika. Tu as l'air de bien meilleure humeur qu'hier, ça fait plaisir.

Ses mots firent complètement oublier à l'intéressée le léger doute qu'elle avait eut sur le fait de le déranger.

\- Oui ! Tu avais raison, parler à tout le monde m'a fait du bien. Merci de m'avoir écoutée, d'ailleurs. Ça m'a fait plaisir.

Son sourire s'agrandit.

\- C'est bien normal, tu avais besoin de quelqu'un.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé, on ne se connaît pas depuis longtemps, répondit-elle en se frottant le bras, un peu embarrassée de revenir sur ce sujet.

\- Parfois, il est plus facile de parler à quelqu'un dont on est pas proche. Cela permet d'éviter toute peur de jugement.

\- Tu as raison. Encore merci …

\- Il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi.

Erika était sur le point de couper là leur conversation lorsqu'elle remarqua le titre du livre que portait Leiftan : " _Potions & Filtres de niveau supérieur – Edition ClairLunaire_".

 _« de niveau supérieur » ?! Waw … Il doit vraiment être doué en alchimie ! Après tout, il est un membre de l'Étincelante. Je suppose que ses membres doivent être polyvalents pour pouvoir y entrer._

Le jeune homme remarqua son regard insistant et impressionné. Cela l'étonna.

\- Tu t'intéresses à l'alchimie ?

\- Oh, hé bien, pas exactement mais, – elle reprit sa respiration – Miiko m'a demandé de préparer une potion de « brouilleur de présence ». Tu connais ?

Le sourire de Leiftan tomba d'un seul coup. Il avait l'air dérangé et … un peu triste (?) en entendant ce nom. Il détourna le regard.

\- ... Oui, j'en ai entendu parler récemment. Elle n'est pas très difficile à faire.

Cela mit du baume au cœur d'Erika. Peut-être qu'elle n'aurait pas besoin de courir dans tout le QG à la recherche d'Ezarel, finalement !

\- Génial ! s'exclama-t-elle. Justement, je ne sais pas comment la fabriquer, est-ce que tu pourrais m'aider ? Apparemment, on ne peut pas l'acheter toute prête.

L'expression faciale de Leiftan resta neutre pendant de longues secondes. Il restait muet et son esprit semblait soudain très, très loin d'ici. La presque-humaine s'en inquiéta.

\- Euh … Leiftan, est-ce que ça va ?

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air encore une fois surpris.

\- Je … Oui, je vais bien. Désolé de t'avoir inquiété, murmura-t-il en rougissant un peu. Si tu as besoin d'aide, alors j'accepte de t'aider. Justement, je me suis beaucoup amélioré depuis ma dernière potion.

\- Ah, mais je n'ai aucun des ingrédients, par contre … Miiko ne me les a pas fournit.

Leiftan rangea son livre dans une étagère sur sa gauche et s'empara d'une petite feuille de papier vierge qui traînait sur le bureau d'Ykhar.

\- Je vais te noter tout ce dont nous auront besoin sur cette feuille. J'aurais des choses à préparer en salle d'alchimie donc je ne pourrais malheureusement pas t'accompagner.

\- D'accord. A tout à l'heure, alors ! »

* * *

Une fois arrivée à la place du marché, Erika sortit la liste que lui avait préparé Leiftan.

 _1 eau de léthé_

 _2 grappes de graines de café_

 _1 petit pot de gelée royale alimentaire_

 _½ flacon d'eau de vie (à purifier)_

 _5 fraises pistachées_

Cette "eau de léthé" lui rappelait vaguement un fragment de mythologie grecque apprise au collège, mais impossible de se souvenir de ce à quoi ça correspondait exactement. De toute façon, ce qui étonnait véritablement Erika était que ces ingrédients étaient globalement très ordinaires. Le genre de choses qui pourraient servir à créer une boisson énergisante.

* * *

Elle passa la porte de la salle d'alchimie, un sac remplit d'ingrédients dans la main.

« Je suis de retour ~

Leiftan l'accueillit avec un sourire.

\- Ah, merci, tu peux poser le sac sur la table de droite.

Erika s'exécuta. Sur la table, elle remarqua un livre intitulé « L'alchimie pour les nuls ». Un novice l'avait probablement oublié ici.

\- Alors, par quoi commençons-nous ?

\- C'est une potion spéciale qui va utiliser ton énergie donc tu vas devoir la faire seule. Premièrement, il va falloir écraser les grains de café pour créer une poudre fine. On devra la passer plusieurs fois au tamis. Ensuite, tu devras battre la gelée pour créer une texture douce, comme de la crème – je sais que tu es douée en cuisine – puis couper les fraises en petit morceaux, pour le goût.

\- D'accord, mais … La potion _utilise mon énergie_ ? Je pensais que l'alchimie était juste une science … pas quelque chose qui nécessitait des énergies ou la moindre chose un peu "magique", si je puis dire …

\- Et pourtant … Tu es déçue ?

\- Oh, non ! J'imaginais juste quelque chose de plus, hum … normal, je suppose. »

Erika attrapa une première grappe de café et en détacha les graines. Leiftan lui avait préparé un petit bol et de quoi écraser les fèves. Elle arriva rapidement au bout de la première grappe.

Leiftan, qui l'observait (distraitement) l'arrêta.

« Finalement, je pense qu'une grappe suffira. Nous pouvons déjà passer ce que tu as obtenu au tamis.

-D'accord.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait : Leiftan passa très soigneusement au tamis le contenu des efforts d'Erika. Il s'approcha dans la poubelle (dans laquelle macéraient un certain nombre de détritus) et versa les morceaux parasites (beaucoup plus nombreux qu'Erika ne l'aurait cru) dedans.

« Mais … hésita-t-elle, toute confuse. N'étions-nous pas supposé garder les morceaux pour les réécraser ?

\- ... !

Le visage de Leiftan – ainsi que tout son corps – se figea une fois de plus. Ses yeux emplis de vie et de sagesse semblaient soudain s'être éteints.

\- ... ? Leiftan ? Leiftan ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?!

Ce qui inquiétait le plus la jeune fille n'était pas le silence de son compagnon, mais son air absent et ses yeux vitreux qui lui rappelaient les jours où son grand-père avait des flashback de la guerre du Vietnam.

Le lorialet revint enfin à lui, l'air très embêté.

\- Je suis désolé, je crois que nous allons devoir utiliser la deuxième grappe, finalement …

\- Ce n'est rien, l'erreur est huma- Enfin, tout le monde peut faire des erreurs, je veux dire ! »

Cette erreur ne se reproduisit heureusement pas.

Pendant qu'Erika battait la gelée royale, Leiftan se souvint brusquement de quelque chose.

« Erika … Est-ce que je t'ai dis qu'il fallait que tu penses aux gens de ton monde pour que ça fonctionne ?

\- Euh … Non. Parce qu'il fallait faire ça ?

Le visage de l'Étincelant se mit à rougir une nouvelle fois.

\- Oui … mais ça devrait aller si tu commences à y penser maintenant … »

A cet instant, Erika fut prise d'un affreux doute. Est-ce que passer une heure à chercher Ezarel n'aurait pas été plus productif, finalement ? Non, il était cruel de sa part de penser ça alors que Leiftan prenait de son temps libre pour l'aider !

Ainsi, elle pensa à son monde et notamment aux gens qui s'y trouvaient : Ses parents, ses amis, … et la CHOSE QUI GRIMPAIT TRÈS RAPIDEMENT SUR LA TABLE.

Erika poussa un petit cri et souleva son bol remplit de gelée royale juste à temps avant que le panalulu qui fonçait du côté de Leiftan ne l'envoie valser.

Leiftan regarda son familier avec de grands yeux ronds. Il n'eut même pas le temps de l'appeler qu'elle lui avait déjà sauté au visage. Bien sûr, du point de vue d'un petit familier choupinou qui adore son propriétaire, ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un gros câlin. En revanche, du point de vue des deux humanoïdes, il s'agissait d'un boulet de canon poilu roux et bleu un peu trop surexcité.

Le lorialet réussit à la détacher après quelques efforts et la regarda "ronronner" dans ses bras. Ses cheveux étaient en bazar et il avait l'air consterné.

« Amaya … Je t'ai déjà dis de ne pas faire ça. Ça peut être très dangereux, tu sais ?

Pour capter son attention, il appuya sur sa tête. Cependant, Amaya était un familier et n'avait donc pas compris un traître mot de ce qu'il venait de lui raconter. Elle se contenta donc de frotter sa tête contre sa main, toute contente.

Leiftan soupira et jeta un regard de chien battu à Erika.

\- Je suis vraiment désolé, encore une fois …

Personne ne peut résister à un regard de chien battu, surtout celui d'un bishônen.

Erika reposa le bol sur la table.

\- Haha … ce n'est pas grave. Après tout, rien n'a été perdu, cette fois. Et puis, c'est moi qui avait laissé la porte ouverte en entrant tout à l'heure … »

Le coupage de fraises se fit sans interruptions, ce qui était surprenant. Pendant ce temps, la panalulu était partie vaquer à ses occupations, non sans jeter un regard menaçant à Erika en la voyant aussi proche de son propriétaire. La jeune fille en eut des frissons. C'est qu'elle se souvenait parfaitement des draps déchirés et de l'urine de la dernière fois.

« Tout est prêt, nous pouvons commencer à faire la potion. Écris le prénom et le nom de tes parents là-dessus, s'il-te-plais. dit-il en lui tendant un morceau de papier et un stylo.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

\- Parce qu'il est important d'utiliser les êtres qui sont les plus chers à tes yeux pour canaliser l'énergie de la potion. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ça fonctionne mais c'est quelque chose comme ça. Bien sûr, si tu préfères utiliser d'autres personnes de ton monde, je suppose que cela fonctionnera aussi.

\- D'accord … Je vais me contenter de noter le nom de mes parents, dans ce cas. »

Après ça, Leiftan déposa le papier au fond d'un petit chaudron et indiqua à Erika à quel moment déposer chacun de ses ingrédients.

Cependant, au moment de verser l'eau de vie, elle se souvint avoir lu quelque chose dans la liste que lui avait préparé son compagnon.

« Hey … On était pas sensé purifier l'eau de vie ? »

Leiftan – qui se concentrait jusqu'alors sur le chaudron – releva la tête vers Erika pile au moment où le liquide tombait dans le récipient.

Avant qu'il ne puisse lui répondre quoi que ce soit, la préparation se mit à bouillir et explosa dans un grand BOOOOOM avant de se transformer en un épais nuage de fumée grisâtre qui s'éparpilla dans toute la pièce.

Erika pensa à ce moment, en tombant sur ses fesses, que peut-être, juste peut-être (juste un peu, vraiment), elle aurait dû demander l'aide d'Ezarel. Ou n'importe qui d'autre, pour être exact. Peut-être.

* * *

A l'entrée de la salle d'alchimie partiellement détruite, Miiko croisa les bras et tapa lentement du pied. Ezarel, Eweleïn et Leiftan se tenaient à côté d'elle.

« … Je vais prendre ça comme un signe du destin, déclara-t-elle enfin. Concevoir cette potion n'était probablement pas la meilleure des solutions.

\- C'est un miracle que personne n'ait été blessé dans toute cette histoire. Remarqué, c'est au cœur de la tempête qu'il y a le moins de danger. J'ai tout de même ordonné à Erika d'aller se reposer, ajouta Eweleïn.

\- J'irais encore m'excuser auprès d'elle demain, admit à son tour Leiftan. Je l'inviterai aussi à boire un verre au passage.

\- Tu devrais plutôt t'excuser auprès de moi pour la salle d'alchimie, intervint Ezarel d'un air renfrogné. Purifier l'eau de vie, c'est la BASE.

\- Ha ha … ria Leiftan nerveusement. Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça. Je te promets que je viendrais donner un coup de main à la première occasion.

\- Honnêtement, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne remettes plus les pieds là-dedans, histoire d'éviter une énième catastrophe. Ce n'est pas la première fois, en plus.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à répliquer à cela. Le lorialet se contenta donc de sourire maladroitement, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Miiko.

\- En tout cas, nota la kitsune, tu as beau t'être excusé, tu n'as pas vraiment l'air désolé.

\- Détrompe-toi, je suis sincèrement honteux à l'idée d'avoir involontairement détruit la moitié de la pièce. Mais … je ne suis absolument pas attristé de t'avoir indirectement fait changer d'avis sur la potion. Je suis plutôt content qu'elle n'ait pas eu à la boire.

Il était vrai qu'Ezarel, Nevra, Valkyon et Miiko étaient également soulagés. Un poids semblait s'être envolé de leurs épaules. Les mercenaires pouvaient attendre, rien n'était véritablement urgent à leur sujet.

Eweleïn s'éclaircit la voix.

\- Et donc, qu'était sensé faire cette potion ?

\- Hum … commença la chef de la garde d'Eel. C'est confidentiel.

L'infirmière plissa les yeux, méfiante.

\- Pour une raison ou pour une autre, je sens que c'est effectivement une bonne chose, qu'elle n'ait pas eu besoin de la boire. »

Personne n'osa dire un mot de plus.

* * *

Dans un lieu probablement assez lointain, Ashkore l'homme masqué (pas comme celui de Sailor Moon) se mit à rire bruyamment en entendant ce qui s'était passé. Apparemment, il n'aurait pas besoin d'y ajouter son grain de sel, cette fois.

.


End file.
